


Come Again?

by bearseokie



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: All Rights Reserved, Biting, Do Not Translate, Do not repost, Explicit Sexual Content, Gen, One Night Stands, Quickies, Romance, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Wall Sex, victon smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearseokie/pseuds/bearseokie
Summary: After an enticing confrontation with the guy blasting music while working out, his charming ways lead to a hookup within a hotel’s private gym.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Come Again?

**Author's Note:**

> repost from my tumblr @bearseokie! feedback is appreciated :)

The lights were so dim you could hardly see, following the intense but faint music playing down the hall. The glass door was heavy, the handle cold on your fingers as you pulled it opened. The song blared inside the private gym, the floor slightly vibrating from the beat of the rock music.

“Hey!” you yelled out, voice going unheard from the rowdiness of the music mixed with the clinking of weights.

You pushed into the wide room some more trying to find who was responsible for the noise at four in the morning. Having been awoken in your hotel room half an hour ago, your eyes were turning red from little sleep, hand running over your face tiredly as you searched for the culprit.

“Dude,” you whined, a man’s back to you as he sat at the weight machine. The group of ten-pound weights lifted in sync with the wire attached to the handle in his hand, his arm muscles defined and distracting as he slowly released them back down. Turning around to face you, the sweat glistening on his chest made your eyes grow wide, his smirk tenacious.

“Sorry, I didn’t hear you come in,” he said sleekly, standing from the bench, stretching. Pulling his phone from the bag beside him, he lowered the volume to his Bluetooth speaker, finally able to hear what was happening around him.

“I’m surprised you could hear anything at all. I could hear every word of your music from down the hall.”

“Oh, so you’re the gym’s neighbor,” he said with a cocked brow, his implications confusing you. “Seems like you have bad luck this week.”

“It’s the worst luck to get the room next to the gym on the private floor,” he said, taking a seat back onto the bench, only this time he was facing you directly. “You get the stuck up guys that like to blast music and work out at four in the morning giving you a very loud wake-up call.” his tongue stuck out from his mouth, panting like a dog as he tried to catch his breath from the workout session.

“I’m sorry?” you asked, head tilted as you watched more sweat pour off his body.

Taking a large gulp of his water, his Adam’s apple bobbed, making your gaze fall to the floor. He smiled at your nervousness, his hand pushing a few sweaty strands of his hair back off his forehead.

Eyeing you like a trophy, you awkwardly cleared your throat, legs pulling you a set back from the man.

“I’m Seungwoo.” he grinned, offering you his hand.

You hesitated. “No offense, but I’m way too tired to be making new acquaintances right now.” his laughter was crackled by his hoarse voice, hand slowly moving to tap on his knee before he took another drink of water.

“Fair game.” he nodded, offering you a tooth-less smile instead. “I’ll keep it down so you can rest your pretty head.” his wink was subtle, your body shifting you from the charming man in seconds as you quickly escaped the gym. His musty, cologned scent lingered around you when you bolted into your hotel room, shutting the door and pressing your back against it with a huff of air.

Minutes passed, your eyes shut tight with the image of the man and his flexing muscles engrossing your mind, overtaking all of your thoughts. You took in a deep breath, a deep chuckle just outside of your hotel room as Seungwoo passed by.

“See you tomorrow morning, darling.” you could hear the emphatic tone in his voice, his scent stronger when the breeze of air made its way under your door.

And tomorrow came fast. The clock hit four in the morning on the dot, the same rock music piercing into your hotel room. You sighed loudly, pulling your pillow over your head to block out the sound but it didn’t prevail the vibrations being sent through the wall.

Standing from your bed, you pulled some sweat pants over your bare legs, growling in anger as you gripped your room key in your fist and headed out. The music didn’t seem to bother anyone else on the floor, their rooms lined with ‘do not disturb’ signs on their doors. Walking back down the hall towards the gym, even the glass door was quivering when your hand reached for it.

Seungwoo was laid out on a bench on the opposite side from the morning before, lifting a large weight over his chest. From the change of position, something he seemed to do on purpose, he could see you walk down the hallway, through the skinny, glass windows. His spot was secluded from being seen from the outside, making his grin intrepid when you finally stood before him.

Thin shirt over your torso and large pants around your lower-half that would slide down from every little movement, you were his eye candy for today.

“Back again?” he asked, noting your exhausted expression. “Grown attached to me or something, Y/N?”

“Very funny.” you shook your head, brows furrowing. “How do you know my name?”

“I’ve been coming to this hotel for years. Befriending the staff gives you a lot of free information about the attractive people that happen to be in the room beside the gym.” his lip pulled at the side, his little investigation, though illegal, giving him the upper hand.

His compliment slipped past you, your jaw slacking at him prying into your personal file through the use of an employee. With an angered look, you spun on your heels. Seungwoo slipped the bar of the weights back into their hold, rushing to his feet as he gripped at your wrist. Pulling you to turn around, he wore a pout on his lips.

“I’m sorry.” his voice was gentle, the music now lower than when you walked in. "I didn’t mean it in a creepy way. I never got your name last night, I was just curious, is all.“

You could hear his sincerity in his voice, his hand gently unwrapping from your wrist to slide into your hand. His palm was sweaty, covered in powder from lifting the weights for the last few minutes. His eyes were dark under the lighting, the touch soft against your hand genuine.

He lifted your hand up, jerking your body closer to his. With his scent so strong in your nose, you stared at him with persistent eyes, waiting for his next move. You were drawn to him, his alluring words and dominant presence enough to guide your face up to his. Stealing a kiss from him first, your hand placed against his robust chest.

Breath hot in your mouth, his hand let go of yours, moving to your waist to pull you closer. You moaned against him, his body slowly walking you both backward within the secluded area he was working out in. The half wall in the middle of the gym was opened and blank, his larger body pressing you against the cold wall. Chills ran across your skin, the bumpy texture making him smirk against your lips, hips swaying into you.

You released a soft grunt, pulling from him as his head moved to trail kisses down your neck. Teeth grazing at your collarbone, his arms wrapped around your frame, lifting you up against the wall, your legs wrapping around his waist. His groans were muffled by your skin, the friction between his gym shorts and your sweats enough to make him grow hard. His breathing sped up, little effort to hold you against the wall when his eyes met yours again.

His hips collided with yours again, your moan loud in front of him. With a wicked smile, his phone clicked in his pocket, the top volume button turning the music up again so your sounds would be suppressed. Shaking your head at him in disbelief, he shrugged, pushing you up high on the wall as his lips captured yours.

"If you don’t like this, tell me.” his hoarse voice returned, crackled and rough.

“I do like this,” you admitted to him, eyes blinking shut.

His hips dug against you faster, his own groans in your ear dulled by the blaring music. You slipped down the wall, legs like jello holding you up as he retrieved a condom from his bag.

“You have condoms in your gym bag?” you asked him with a laugh.

“Hey, I’ll be honest.” he cackled. “This is the first time I’ve ever gotten to use one.”

Walking back over to you, his gym shorts slipped down his meaty thighs, your eyes water at the sight of his length. Stroking himself, he placed the condom on his tip, slowly rolling it down until he was fully covered. Your body shook just from the image of him, his hand gripping at your waist before he pushed your sweats and underwear down to your ankles enough to make you fall back against the wall. In one swift motion, he lifted you back up, your knees bent and body aligned with his cock. Slipping in gently, he let you adjust, the quick movements making your breathing hitch. Holding you close to him, you heart the beat of his heart, the rhythmic sound soon matching the gradual pace he moved inside of you.

Your eyes rolled into the back of your head as he ground into you, cock pushed until he filled you completely making you hold in a pleasure-filled scream. Your hands latched behind his neck, holding on for your life as he picked up your body and slammed you into the wall. With loud pants in your ear, he lifted to while slowly pulling out of you, thrusting back in at a rate you didn’t deem possible. His groans and tight grip on your skin made your body coil around him, chests pressed together, hearts racing at the same speed.

His thrusts grew deeper, trying to slow himself down and savor your body. You were too caught up in the way he hissed when you clenched around him. His teeth sunk into his bottom lip as he pulled from you for the last time before heaving and bottoming out in you, his warm liquids filling the condom inside of you as you tightened around him, orgasm darting through every vein inside your body before cumming on his length.

Panting harder than before, he released you, removing the condom before pulling your underwear and pants gently back up your legs, doing the same to himself. He tossed the tied condom into his bag to discard in his own room, laughing at the concept of one of his friends seeing it inside the gym’s trash. You fell back against the wall, his hand pushing stray strands of hair from your face before pressing a kiss to your cheek.

“Come again?”


End file.
